The More I See You
by Cupcake Mojo
Summary: Someone very special has got the hots for Dean.


When I first laid eyes on him, I could have sworn on anything that I'd felt my heart, one of many frozen organs that hadn't shown signs of life in almost a century, skip a beat. God existed; He had to. For what I my eyes had befallen then was most certainly an angel.

It was their automobile, an antique muscle car whose birth year I had been around to witness, that had drawn my attention to them. The roar of its engine gave me a slight pang of nostalgia for what had been a very good year for cars. My family and I had always been collectors of vehicles, and I was sure that my sister had one just like the sleek black Impala showcased somewhere within our expansive garage.

The woman I had once dreamed to be the only one for me was at my side at the time, going on about a subject I cannot recall now. Once, I had felt love, or what I had thought to be love, for her, and she was perfect, my beloved. Now ,she was nothing, our relationship merely a lapse of poor judgment on my part.

There were two of them. They exited their vehicle, both moving with an evident form of grace that I had never before witnessed in a human. Perhaps I had grown accustomed to the clumsiness of the one I had been spending the majority of my time with.

I could hear their minds forming the sentences they spoke to one another before they uttered them, and, although I could hear everything they were saying, I yearned to draw closer, near enough to smell the faint scent of old leather, which I was getting a calm whiff of then.

They had parked outside of the police station and wasted no time in walking inside. I could hear them, either through their minds or mouths—it is so hard to tell, after so long—inquiring to the sheriff about a string of gruesome animal attacks that had been recently reported in the newspapers. I knew then that these were no ordinary humans.

"Edward?" Bella said, and I glanced down to catch the worry, intermingled with vapidity, in her eyes as she stared up at me. I had never noticed before then how positively infuriating some of her vacant expressions could be. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," I said, perhaps too curtly, for she averted her eyes and looked down at the ground, before shifting her gaze over to the black Impala. I decided to take action before she caught onto me. "I am going to take you home now." She nodded, either distractedly or dumbly—it is so hard to distinguish the difference with her sometimes—and took my hand in hers. I winced noticeably.

* * *

That very night, I followed their scent to a small motel, the only one in Forks, and traced their scent to room number seventeen. I could hear noise from the television, but it was their soft conversation that alerted me to the fact that they were both still awake.

"I don't know, Dean," I could hear the other one say.

Dean.

My dead heart skipped a beat once more.

"It could just be a bear, like the sheriff said."

"Yeah, and you're gonna find a pretty girl and get laid tonight."

I felt my muscles tremble, causing my entire body to shudder at the deepest, most sensual voice I had ever heard.

"Come on, Sam," I heard Dean say, "You know exactly what this looks like. It's vampires, just like we thought." My eyes widened considerably at this. These two men—brothers, as I'd come to learn—had come to Forks specifically. Humans, knowing of the existence of vampires and seeking to hunt them. I had never heard of such absurdity, such pure, reckless irrationality, in all of my years.

Dean continued then, and I was all ears. "That's what brought us to this tiny-ass, hole-in-the-ground town. It's been front page news here for weeks now. These people have a serious bloodsucker infestation, and the poor bastards don't even know it."

"They've got no idea," Sam said, concurring. "You're right. I just wish… I mean, after Lenore and her clan, don't you just wish all vampires could be that way?"

Dean gave a small grunt that I could hear flawlessly through the door, and I would have given anything to have been inside with them then, watching silently, instead of just listening from outside a cheap motel door.

"If only it were all that peachy keen, Sammy. You, me, mom, and dad would all be living in a mansion with a pool shaped like Mickey Mouse in the back yard, and all vampires ate were cows. That's the good life, right there, brother."

* * *

I waited in the shadows until their breathing became a quiet, sleep-infused lull. As silent as the grave, I stole into their room and took up residence in the darkest corner, across from Dean's bed. His perfect form lay stretched out to the full length of the mattress, his feet hanging off the end.

For the longest time, I could only stand, utterly motionless, and stare, experiencing the profound wonder that was being this near to the most perfect being I had ever laid eyes on. Lungs that had little use for air began to stir within me, inflating and deflating to match the slow breathing rate of the man before me.

I couldn't help myself. Abruptly, I found myself moving closer, my footfalls soundless as I moved across the carpet. And then I was beside his bed.

Neither of the men gave any indication that they'd felt my presence. There was no way to be certain of how long I had been standing there; I seemed to have lost all credible track of time as I watched him. Bella would be missing my presence in her own bedroom, but I could not find it within myself to truly care.

He was the only human I yearned to draw near to, now.

Suddenly, Dean gave a soft moan and turned his head toward me, still slumbering. His beautiful features constricted into an expression of pain, and I could almost feel my heart crack inside my chest. I wanted to reach out and smooth his hair, to rid him of any trouble he had ever experienced in this world, to sweetly kiss away his grief.

Without so much as a thought, I climbed into bed with him. The mattress hardly made a sound of protest as I snuggled right up beside him, fitting perfectly under his outstretched arm.

It was as if it was kismet, and the stars had aligned to bring us together.

I turned onto my side, facing him, and placed my hand upon his chest. The pleasant warmth of his skin was enough to drive me mad with lust. I settled my head upon his pillow, letting my nose brush against his, as his breath came out in sweet little puffs against my lips.

Abruptly, I heard a change in Dean's breathing. A small hitch, followed closely by a change in heart rate that beat wildly against my palm and the rush of a paranoid thought that alerted me to the fact that he had most definitely awakened.

I felt his muscles tense, growing taut, flexing impressively as he reached over with one arm, slowly, presumably so that I would not notice his movements, and felt under his pillow for what his mind informed me was a blade.

His fingers slipped carefully around its handle, and in an instant, he had turned, quite swiftly for a human, and drove the blade into the mattress beside him, where I had been only seconds before. It took him a moment to realize that I was now standing near the window.

"What the hell…"

His coarse, sleep-ladled tone was enough to turn my insides to soft butter.

On the other side of the small room, Sam stirred, and a moment later, light from his bedside lamp spread out over the room, causing both men to wince in defense of the brightness of it.

"Dean, what the hell…"

Dean was on his feet in seconds. I closed my eyes briefly in an attempt to collect myself when I witnessed that he was clad only in a thin T-shirt and boxer shorts.

Sam was quick to follow, and in an instant, I had two large human men staring me down, both armed with large knives and formidable expressions.

It was not long before I realized that I had some explaining to do.

* * *

THE END.

Not really. I plan on doing at least a second chapter. Unfortunately.

I own none of this, guys.

And I really, really don't like Twilight. This is all in fun. Please, don't get angry with me for not portraying Edward correctly.

He's a creepin' pervert, so I portrayed him pretty accurately.

Reviews are my drug, so please, toss some my way, even if you didn't like it.

I'm not sure when I'll be posting more, but I'm sure that general process would be quickened quite nicely if I got some good reviews.

PEACE AND BLESSINGS, Y'ALL.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
